callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Brutus
Brutus – specjalny typ zombie występujący na mapie Mob of the Dead w trybie Zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Opis Brutus pojawia się w trzech sytuacjach: dowolny moment w trakcie rundy, początek rundy na Golden Gate Bridge oraz zbyt częste korzystanie ze skrzynki losującej. Pojawia się w pobliżu gracza emitując głośny krzyk. Kilka sekund wcześniej można usłyszeć dźwięk otwierania klatki, co jest ostrzeżeniem dla graczy. Gdy Brutus jest blisko gracza ziemia zaczyna się trząść od jego kroków. Im więcej Brutusów, tym ziemia mocniej się trzęsie. Brutus ma więcej zdrowia i zadaje większe obrażenia od przeciętnego zombie. Gracz nie otrzymuje żadnych punktów za trafienia w niego. Mimo to gdy gracz odstrzeli mu hełm dostanie 250 punktów, a gdy go zabije – 750 punktów. Po śmierci Brutusa każdy żywy gracz otrzymuje 500 punktów. Jak już wspomniano hełm Brutusa można odstrzelić. Pozwoli to na trafienia w głowę, co jest najszybszym sposobem na zabicie go. Odstrzelenie hełmu spowoduje chwilowe zatrzymanie przeciwnika, który użyje granatu dymnego. Dym pozostaje na mapie przez ok. 20-30 sekund i znacznie ogranicza widoczność. Brutus może czasem zniknąć i pojawić się po chwili w takim stanie, w jakim był przed zniknięciem. Gdy Brutus mija maszyny Perk-a-Cola, stoły do budowania, skrzynkę losującą lub samolot, może je tymczasowo zablokować. W przypadku maszyn Perk-a-Cola, Brutus nie zablokuje tych, które są wyłączone. Odblokowanie przedmiotów kosztuje gracza 2000 punktów. Jeżeli w trakcie rundy Brutus zablokuje ten sam przedmiot po raz kolejny, koszt odblokowania go zwiększy się o 2000 punktów. Brutus potrafi także jednym uderzeniem zniszczyć deski znajdujące się na barykadach oraz tarczę zombie. Po śmierci zostawia losowy power-up. Brutus jest odporny na działanie kwasowej pułapki i wiatrakowej pułapki. Mogą one być wykorzystane jedynie do chwilowego spowolnienia Brutusa, który zatrzyma się, by taką pułapkę wyłączyć. Mimo to jeżeli Brutus znajdzie się w odpowiednim miejscu, może zginąć od wieży strażniczej. Wygląd Brutus pojawia się, jako ciężko opancerzony strażnik więzienny. Nosi dużą, skórzaną, bojową kamizelkę poplamioną krwią. Na jej środku znajduje się lampa, a po prawej stronie odznaka. Po bokach kamizelki wiszą dwa granaty dymne. Dolną część jego nóg chronią dwie duże metalowe płyty. Na rękach nosi brązowe rękawiczki poplamione krwią. Pod jego pancerzem znajduje się niebieski mundur strażnika więziennego, biała koszula i czerwony krawat. Podobnie do innych zombie na tej mapie, Brutus dookoła rąk, nóg i tułowia otoczony jest łańcuchami. Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki *To drugi zombie, który potrafi mówić (pierwszym jest George A. Romero). *Krzyk Brutusa jest podobny do krzyku George'a A. Romero. *Na Golden Gate Bridge co rundę pojawia się dodatkowy Brutus. Maksymalnie może ich być nawet czterech. Mimo to power-up pojawi się po zabiciu tylko tego Brutusa, który jako pierwszy pojawił się na moście. *W więzieniu może się pojawić tylko jeden Brutus, natomiast na moście aż czterech. *Gdy Brutus zablokuje każdy przedmiot, dostanie się osiągnięcie Pełna blokada. *Jeżeli podczas rozgrywki publicznej lub własnej, Brutus się jeszcze nie pojawił, to włączenie pralki spowoduje pojawienie się Brutusa. *Gdy jego hełm zostanie zniszczony, można usłyszeć dźwięk końca amunicji w M1 Garandzie z Call of Duty: World at War. *Gdy Brutus nie atakuje żadnego gracza, stoi spokojnie uderzając swoją pałką o lewą dłoń lub rozglądając się. *Pojawianie się Brutusa zależy od ilości graczy i poziomu trudności na jakim toczy się rozgrywka. *Ulepszony Kwaśny Gat nie dezorientuje Brutusa. *Czasami Brutus nie blokuje przedmiotu, a zamiast tego dalej ściga gracza. *Nuke nie zabija Brutusa, a Insta-Kill jedynie zwiększa otrzymywane przez niego obrażenia. *Strzał z Ray Guna Mark II zabija go nawet w wyższych rundach. *Jego nazwa może być zaczerpnięta z filmu pt. "Zielona mila", w którym jeden ze strażników w więzieniu nazywa się Brutus. *Brutus to imię starożytnego rzymskiego polityka. Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII